Misión Imposible
by Hermie-Tomoyo
Summary: La oportunidad perfecta... por fin tendrán el valor de confesar sus sentimientos? *One Shot* R+R ^^


**_A/N:_** Tomoyo: Holas! Este es nuestro primer fic serio y juntas, somos TomoyoDaidouji y Hermione Radcliffe... bueee... aquí los dejo con Hermie... ^^

Hermie: ... Uhm?... Ah sí ¡Hola!, Es un placer para mi presentar este fic titulado "Misión Imposible"... Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué pasaría si Ron y Hermione se quedaran atrapados en un salón _SOLOS_?

* * *

**_Misión Imposible_**

.·*~*·.

**E**se día, como todos, se podían escuchar los gritos de la sala común de Gryffindor... a pesar de que solo habían dos chicos allí...

"Por favor, Hermione!!! No me des más sermones!! Malfoy te estaba molestando! qué querías que hiciera? tuve que golpearlo!" el joven Weasley explicaba por enésima vez a Hermione que lo miraba frunciendo el ceño. 

"PERO NO ERA NECESARIO RONALD WEASLEY, YO MUY BIEN PUEDO DEFENDERME SOLA" dijo muy enfadada por la actitud de Ron.

"Pero... pero... Bien! Nunca más vuelvo a defenderte" hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos "Solo lo hacía porque me preocupo por ti... pero HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!" exclamó desviando su mirada y dando la espalda a la chica, ofendido.

"Ron, es que..." Hermione vacilaba "Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero no era necesario llegar a los golpes...pudiste...pudiste salir lastimado" Hermione se acercó, intentaba darle un abrazo pero no podía, algo le impedía hacerlo.

"Supongo que... tienes razón..." dijo Ron caminando hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirar a Hermione, no quería que notara el rojo de su rostro "Será mejor que..." miró su reloj muggle y dio un salto "Hermione! vamos a llegar tarde a clases!!" gritó tomando inconscientemente a la chica de la mano y arrastrándola al salón de Transfiguraciones.

"Ron...Llegamos tarde, ve la hora que es...¡Ay no! y ahora que hacemos..." dijo nerviosa dando vueltas en círculos frente a la puerta del salón

"Ehmm... pues... tenemos Transformaciones, Mcgonnagal es la cabeza de nuestra casa, seguro que nos deja entrar" dijo sonriendo nervioso y asomando la cabeza cuidadosamente por la puerta.

"Bien, ahora..." La Profesora Mcgonnagal vio a Ron que se asomaba puerta. "Ronald Weasley, que horas de llegar son estas?" le dio una mirada reprobatoria y se acercó apresuradamente a la puerta.

"A-ah... disculpe profesora... es que yo... digo nosotros estábamos... ehmm... ya sabe... haciendo eso que usted dijo..." 

La profesora parecía confundida. "Nosotros?, ¿quien mas esta con usted?"

"Eh... No nadie!!!" dijo haciendo una seña a Hermione para se fuera. 

La profesora no creyó lo que Ron le había dicho y abrió la puerta. Vio a Hermione dando vueltas muy nerviosa atrás de Ron. "¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!, lo creo del joven Weasley, ¡¿PERO DE USTED!?...¡Vamos, entren y tomen asiento..." Dijo haciendo un ademán para que entraran y dejando a Hermione con la explicación en la boca.

"Lo siento..." le susurró a Hermione cuando pasó a su lado y se acercó a la profesora "Erhmm... disculpe profesora... fue culpa mía, Hermione no tuvo la culpa del retraso, yo acepto su parte del castigo" dijo pensando en que se arrepentiría a la hora de comer cuando tendría que estar en la sala limpiando calderos 'a lo muggle'.

"No joven Weasley, Cada quien tendrá su castigo..." La profesora hizo una pausa para pensar el castigo. "Bien, por que no van a traer una caja de ratones a el salón del séptimo piso" 

Ron asintió y miró a Hermione con una expresión de culpa "Sí, profesora"

Los dos salieron de salón cabizbajos. 

"Ahora tenemos que subir 5 'hermosos' pisos por un motón de ratones..." dijo Hermione algo enojada

"Lo siento..." murmuró a Hermione y se fue rápidamente por las escaleras.

"Bueno, bueno, pero aun así sigo con la idea de que no debiste golpearlo, eso es de bárbaros.

Prefirió no decir nada y siguió su camino... no quería iniciar otra pelea, mucho menos con ella.

Hermione estaba algo cansada después de subir tantas escaleras y de recorrer tantos pasillos. "Bien..." dijo tomando aire "ya llegamos..." Hermione intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

"Déjame a mi..." se acercó a la puerta y de un golpe la abrió, extendiendo una mano para darle paso a Hermione.

"Gracias" dijo entrando al salón. Era una gran sala llena de animales enjaulados. Gatos, ratones, iguanas y más de una centena de diferentes especies habían en el. Hermione se quedó impresionada por la cantidad de animales "Esto es increíble ¡Tenemos un zoológico dentro del colegio!"

"Increíble..." dijo recorriendo el salón con sus ojos y dejando la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

"Bien. la profesora dijo una caja con ratones..." Dijo Hermione recorriendo las estanterías en busca de los ratones. "¡Ron!, deja de estar curioseando y ayúdame"

Dio un suspiro de resignación y se acercó a Hermione "Aquí están" dijo alzando las manos y bajando una caja.

"Uh?... Gracias" dijo mientras bajaba de las escaleras de madera donde estaba "Creo que es todo lo que tenemos que hacer aquí" Hermione se fue a la puerta, intentó abrirla pero de nuevo no pudo. "¡Ron!, ¿podrías abrirla?"

"Claro..." respondió algo distraído aún mirando la variedad de animales en el salón. Puso su hombro en la puerta y le dio un golpe, sin éxito "Espera..." dijo intentando con la fuerza de sus brazos, tampoco dio resultado "Hermione..." la miró preocupado.

"No...no, no, no...¿Esta atascada no es así?..." Dijo con un tono de preocupación. Saco su varita y apunto a la cerradura "¡Alohomora!" La puerta seguía igual.

"Ay no... Mcgonnagal nos va a matar!" exclamó dando patadas en la puerta.

"Solo esto me faltaba" pensó Hermione. "Bueno, pues pateando la puerta no vas a lograr mucho...será mejor esperar a que alguien venga" Dijo Hermione a Ron intentando calmarlo

"Y pretendes que nos quedemos aquí hasta que alguien venga??? ah no..." dijo buscando alguna forma de abrir esa puerta.

"Pues que otra nos queda, ya lo intentaste a la fuerza y no se abre, además no creo que la profesora no se pregunte que paso con los ratones" 

"Tienes razón..." musitó caminando hacia ella "Y... qué hacemos ahora?..." preguntó tímidamente.

"Mhmm...creo que ver a los animales que hay, o ponernos a platicar..." Dijo abriendo la caja donde estaban los ratones

"Sabes... ya he visto muchos animales..." dijo sonrojándose "quieres... platicar?" se sentó junto a la ventana, donde el sol golpeaba sus cabellos rojizos.

"Ahm... supongo" dijo algo sonrojada. Hermione se acerco a la ventana

"Eh... y... qué haz hecho últimamente?" preguntó sintiéndose terriblemente tonto... acaso no había nada que hablar con Hermione?... oh! si que lo había pero... mejor no...

"Ron, creo que tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que he estado haciendo...pero bueno, que mas te puedo decir" dijo Hermione como dando a entender lo obvio que sonaba la pregunta. Pues claro que Ron sabia lo que hacia, son amigos, jamás se separaban. 

"Eh... y cómo van... tus... calificaciones?" se llevó disimuladamente una mano a la frente.

"Ron...¿estas nervioso?" Hermione claramente veía el nerviosismo de Ron por que sus preguntas eran demasiado obvias

Bajó sus manos y la miró innegablemente perturbado "Yo? nooo... por qué estarlo??"

"No se, dímelo tu" 

"Pues, no... tu eres mi amiga... no hay porqué estar nervioso" dijo jugando con sus manos.

"Ron... Bueno, tienes razón pero de todas formas estas nervioso...ve como te pones, solo juegas con tus manos" Hermione tomo una de las manos de Ron  y la observó con atención "Pero ve nada mas, ¡Tienes moretones!...¡Te lo dije, no debiste haber golpeado al tonto de Malfoy!..." Hermione tenia una expresión de preocupación enorme.

Ron retrocedió un poco, mirándola con sorpresa, sin que ella lo notara "N-no te preocupes... ya se pasarán..." dijo quitando su mano.

Hermione dejo salir una risita "Estas nervioso ¿ves?..." Hermione suspiró y vio a través de la ventana. A lo lejos se veía el campo de Quidditch y un paisaje muy tranquilo. La luz se reflejaba sobre el rostro de Hermione. 

"Hermione..." susurró contemplando el hermoso rostro que tenía enfrente "Yo..." levantó una mano, tratando de ponerla en la mejilla de ella... pero no pudo.

"Eh?.." súbitamente Hermione volteo a ver a Ron..."Sabes...yo...había estado pensando" dijo entrecortadamente... "Y pues..yo..." balbuceaba ella sin poder articular palabra acerca de lo que en realidad quería decir, así que volvió a ver hacia la ventana.

"Q-qué pasa... Hermione?" se levantó y caminó hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Hermione "Qué pensabas?..."

"Que pues...bueno...mejor dicho me preguntaba..." dijo vacilando, la mirada de Ron la mataba por dentro.

"Dime..." dijo acercando su rostro y bajando el tono de su voz. Acaso ya no estaba nervioso?...

Hermione se sonrojo al ver a Ron tan cerca "Pues... que...yo..." Ahora Hermione era la nerviosa. Ron estaba muy cerca...

"Sí?..." Él se sentó junto a ella y puso una mano en su rodilla, la otra en la mejilla de Hermione... por fin la había tocado...

"Ron...te..." susurró Hermione al oído de Ron. 

Ron se separó súbitamente, había vuelto en sí... "E-eh... voy a ver si la puerta se abre..." dijo alejándose hasta la puerta

Hermione solo se quedó viendo los intento fallidos de Ron. Por poco y le decía uno de sus secretos mas grandes. "Ron...¿que pasaría si no salimos de aquí nunca?" Que idea tan loca se le ocurrió aquella vez a Hermione, era claro que necesitaba la atención de Ron

"Pues sería genial..." susurró sin querer, sacudió la cabeza "Eh... no digas eso... saldremos pronto" dijo intentando abrir la puerta nuevamente

Hermione vio de nuevo a la ventana. "¿y si salimos por la ventana?"

"Sabes a qué altura estamos?" le preguntó sin prestar mucha atención... siguió trabajando en esa puerta.

"¡Si se a que altura estamos, pero podríamos bajar con el hechizo de levitación!" dijo Hermione ofendida

"No manejo tanta altura en la levitación" dijo apoyando su espalda en la puerta y dejándose caer "Me rindo, hay que esperar..."

"Supongo... estoy aburrida... Sabes, acabo de recordar la vez en que vino Krum al colegio... estabas muy celoso cuando fue al baile conmigo" dijo con una sonrisa 

Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos "No quiero hablar de eso..." dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Vamos, fue divertido ver como te enojabas cada vez que me veías bailar con él..." Hermione lograba lo que quería. Le encantaba la forma en que Ron se enojaba

Ron encogió las piernas y escondió su sonrojado rostro entre sus brazos "No quiero hablar de eso..." murmuró

Hermione corrió hacia donde estaba el. Intento que Ron la viera. Parecía niña curioseando. "Ron?...vamos ¿por que te escondes?"

"Ya déjame" dijo sacudiendo su mano sin dejar ver su rostro teñido de rojo

Hermione insistía. Quería ver la cara de Ron enrojecida por la pregunta que le había hecho. "Bueno, te dejo, yo me voy a salir por la ventana" dijo apartándose de Ron y corriendo hacia la ventana

"Eh... no!" dijo levantándose y tomando el brazo de Hermione "No te vayas..." susurró

Hermione se detuvo en seco."Esta bien, pero con una condición"

Ron solo asintió

"Dime por que te pusiste tan celoso aquella vez" dijo con una sonrisa picara 

Ron abrió grandes los ojos "ce-celoso?..." cómo le preguntaba eso?!?! "Es que... eres mi amiga y... no quiero que te lastimen... además pasabas mucho tiempo con ese y nos dejabas a mi y a Harry" inventó la excusa a último momento

Hermione lo vio con sospecha. "Ron"

"Qué?? No me crees??" preguntó haciendo gestos con las manos y retrocediendo.

Hermione cruzó los brazos. "Vamos, ¿no creerás que me voy a creer ese cuento verdad?, se muy bien todo lo que pasa" mintió Hermione, trataba de ver si Ron se delataría por si mismo

"Yo no sé de que hablas... además... por qué estás tan empeñada en saber eso, eh?" preguntó esta vez cruzando él los brazos

Hermione se quedo sorprendida. Ron no había caído en su trampa. "Ron, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero me gustaría mas que tu mismo me lo dijeras" 

Ron sonrió, no era tan tonto "Ah lo sabes... y dime... qué es lo que sabes?" dijo acercándose 'peligrosamente' a Hermione

Hermione no sabia que hacer, no había logrado que Ron le dijera algo. "Pues...tu sabes...eso...lo que todo saben..." Hermione se había puesto muy nerviosa

"No, no se... dime" dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

"Ahm...pues...es que...tu ya sabes para...que me preguntas..." Ron se acerba cada vez mas empujándola a una pared.

"Pero dímelo..." le susurró al oído, poniendo un mechón del cabello de Hermione detrás de su oreja

Hermione se había sonrojado. Ron estaba demasiado cerca. Un impulso le decía que siguiera, que le dijera lo que tanto quería decirle, pero por otro lado no podía, el tenia que dar el primer paso."Pues..."

"Qué?... que es eso que todos saben?... será que dicen que tu me gustas? eso?" susurró alarmantemente cerca de su rostro, podía incluso sentir su respiración agitarse.

Hermione se quedó petrificada. Por fin! era la oportunidad que había esperado, era ahora o nunca. "Y a mí también me gustas Ron" susurró Hermione al oído de Ron.

Se separó un poco y tomó el rostro de Hermione en sus manos, y suave pero apasionadamente la besó contra la pared "había esperado mucho por esto" susurró encima de sus labios.

"Igual yo" susurró ella también, tomo de nuevo el rostro de Ron y lo besó. En eso la puesta se abrió de golpe. Era Hagrid y la profesora Mcgonnagal. "ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁN!"

de un salto fue a parar enfrente de los adultos "Eh... profesora! Hagrid!... nosotros estábamos... nos quedamos atrapados y yo... pues..."

"Saben que esta prohibido este tipo de citas...¡Claro" supongo que se habrían puesto de acuerdo, ¡Vamos salgan, que les espera un gran castigo!"

"Sí, profesora" salió cabizbajo

"Y usted señorita Granger!...¡Jamás lo espere de usted!" Hermione salió del salón, pero nada triste al contrario, estaba muy feliz. La profesora Mcgonnagal los llevó hasta el salón de trofeos a los dos. "Ahora...PÓNGANSE A LIMPIARLOS SIN MAGIA, los quiero ver limpios cuando regrese" dijo retirándose con paso apresurado y muy enojada

Ron miró a Hermione y soltó unas risitas 

"Bueno, alguna vez tendrían que castigarme ¿no?" dijo riéndose también.

"claro... además... aquí estamos solos" dijo acercándose y siguiendo con los que habían empezado

Hermione se separo un poco "Ron, creo que será mejor empezar a limpiar, para continuar después mas cómodos ¿no crees?"

La miró y asintió, pero luego sonrió "No..." dijo continuando con todo

Ya estaba claro que Ron no iba a cambiar de opinión, así que simplemente de dejo llevar por el momento. 

"Ron...no hemos ni empezado..." dijo ya algo preocupada

"Está bien" dijo haciendo un puchero.

Hermione solo soltó unas risitas y comenzó a limpiar. Después de una larga jornada de estar limpiando trofeos por fin terminaron cansados y sin ganas de nada.

 La profesora llegó y vio que todos los trofeos estaba limpios y en su lugar. "Muy bien, pueden irse y espero que no vuelvan a cometer ninguna falta." 

Hermione estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era irse a su dormitorio aunque... esta vez... había una posibilidad de que no fuera sola...

.~* **_Fin_** *~.

* * *

_Esperamos sus reviews que nos alegran la existencia!! ^^ gracias por leer y HAPPY REVIEWING! ^^_

**_TomoyoDaidouji-Hermione Radcliffe_****__**


End file.
